Procedures are defined to allow a user operating a wireless communications enabled terminal to purchase and/or access a subscription to a wireless network, in Hotspot 2.0, even if the user operating the mobile terminal does not have a prior relationship with or subscription to the wireless network. The details of the purchased subscription, to include credentials, may be provisioned to the mobile terminal at the time of the purchase of the subscription. A plurality of credentials may be supported by the wireless network, such as but not limited to username/password and/or a client certificate. In an instance in which the credentials are username/password, the username/password may be shared among a number of devices belonging to the same user. However, the ability to share credentials does not apply if the credentials issued to the mobile terminal include a client certificate. By definition the client certificate is generated based on a private/public key that is specific to the particular mobile terminal and thus is generally non-transferrable.